The invention relates to a service apparatus for a transportation means, comprising an air shower with an air inlet and at least one air outlet and an illumination device. The invention further relates to the use of such a service apparatus in a transportation means, as well as to an aircraft comprising at least one such service apparatus.
In modern transportation means it is very common to provide service units in service ducts in order to provide passengers at their locations with convenience elements and safety devices. Such service units also include service apparatuses, which in the context of the present invention refers to apparatuses in which an illumination device for reading, as well as an air shower for enhancing personal convenience are present.
Normally, in known service apparatuses, an air shower and the illumination device are arranged so as to be separate from each other since this makes it considerably easier to connect the components to a source of electric power or a source of air. Thus, for example, DE 19926782 B4 and DE 10 2007 014 406 B3 disclose service units in service ducts, in which air showers are separate from illumination devices, and consequently corresponding design space for both components is required in the respective service unit. Apart from taking up design space, such an arrangement is associated with a further, subjective, disadvantage in that it has a conventional and old-fashioned appearance.